


cyoa 2

by hairenachino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairenachino/pseuds/hairenachino
Summary: testing a CYOA fic





	cyoa 2

good evening, #0303. how may i assist you today?

retrieval of mission logs.   
  


understood. please define a timeframe.

go back.

[placeholder timeframe]  
  


please state mission objective.

go back.

explore potential worlds.

investigate intelligent lifeforms.

retrieving logs…

[...]

logs successfully retrieved.

please prepare for total immersion. risks of memory log immersion include: anxiety, depression, post traumatic stress disorder, insanity—

go back.

i know.

retrieving logs…

[...]

logs successfully retrieved.

please prepare for total immersion. risks of memory log immersion include: anxiety, depression, post traumatic stress disorder, insanity—

go back.

i know.

understood. initializing total immersion…

continue.

understood. initializing total immersion…

continue.


End file.
